When a subject is interviewed, some of the subject's statements may be inaccurate, or even deceptive, because the subject has incomplete information, the subject is telling only part of the truth, or the subject is fabricating an answer that the subject knows is false. When an interview subject is habitually issuing statements that are known to be false, or only partly true, emotional and/or intellectual conflicts often arise within the subject, and these conflicts may become manifest by inconsistencies in use of different parts of speech or in logical relationships between statements. These inconsistencies are more subtle than inconsistencies in factual statements, and identification of these inconsistencies is more difficult, and less straightforward, than identification of factual inconsistencies.
What is needed is an automated method, not requiring manual analysis by the interrogator of the interview subject, that can identify presence of high stresses, volatile emotions and/or internal conflicts on the part of the subject. Preferably, the method should apply linguistic analysis, statistical analysis and emotional analysis to the response given by the subject.